


endings and beginnings

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [25]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-apocalypse!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr post





	endings and beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/162767600253/rudy-x-pappy-post-apocalypseau-declaration)

as far as living in a post-apocalyptic world, pap figured it could’ve been worse. hell, for all the shit they’d heard before all radio went silent, they’d expected something else. instead, it’s just been about basic survival. they knew survival. for the most part, they walked. all of second platoon, together like always, working relatively seamlessly, and relying on each other to survive each day and night. and pap, he still heavily relied on his spotter and best friend, rudy. only, over the past year, something’s developed. something pap never thought would happen, not now, not in a world like this. he’d fallen for his best friend. and now, he didn’t know what to do. he couldn’t avoid rudy, where the hell would he go? he couldn’t tell him and risk living out the rest of his, possibly short, days in an awkward, uncomfortable existence. so he did what he did best, pushed it down and ignored it as best he could. but, as fate would have it, he couldn’t hold out forever. one day, when they’re scouting, just the the two of them, while the rest of the guys pack up, they come across a group of raiders - people who killed first and asked question later. pap is too distracted by rudy, and focusing on not saying the wrong thing, to notice. he walks too close to their camp before they can fall back and all hell breaks loose. with one shot in his leg, rudy drags him into an empty building and out of the line of fire. there, pressed against the wall and pinned by rudy’s body against his, he comes face to face with everything he’s been holding back.

* * *

 

“fuck!’ pap exclaimed in pain. adrenaline not fighting off all of the pain.

“pap, you’re gonna be fine. the guys will have heard the shot and will be here any minute. just hold on.” rudy’s breath warmed pap’s skin and he had to stifle a groan.

he took a look at his leg, blood soaking his pants.

“it’s bleeding a lot. should it be bleeding that much?” pap mumbled.

“pap,” rudy whispered, “i love you man but please shut up.”

pap smiled, lightheaded and dizzy.

“i love you too, rude. so fucking much.”

rudy looked at pap, serious and intense.

despite the possible mercenaries about to kill them, he couldn’t let this go.

“what?” 

“yeah,” pap licked his lips, throat dry, “like too much. you’ve been driving me crazy. i can’t stop t-thinking about you.”

rudy gasped, “ _pap_  i-”

“rudy! pap! you in here?”

rudy cursed, “yeah we’re in here. all clear?”

“all clear,” nate shouted, “any casualties?”

“pap’s leg, doc nearby.”

doc ran to them and immediately worked on pap’s leg.

rudy didn’t leave his side, holding his hand tightly, unable to look away.

doc looked mad, “how the hell did this happen?” he shot accusingly at rudy, like it was his fault.

pap laughed, “ass.”

the two men, as well as the other’s in the room looked over.

“i was too busy looking at rudy’s ass.”

rudy smiled, nearly blushed.

ray chimed in, “hell that could happen to any of us, rudy is a damn fucking good distraction if i’ve ever seen one.”

the tension in the room dissipated with laughter and after determining pap’s would to be mostly superficial - he’d have to lay off it for a few days and it’s be stiff for a couple weeks - they all settled in for the night.

* * *

pap sat against the wall, thinking of how he’d just managed to both being a dramatic bitch as well as ruin his greatest friendship in one fell swoop.

well at least it would be tearing him up inside anymore, he’d just have to constantly be reminded that the man he loved didn’t love him back.

speaking of, rudy walked into the room he’d picked for the night and crouched in front of him.

“rudy, not now, ple-”

“when?”

pap gawked, “what?”

“when did you realize?”

pap groaned and looked to the ceiling. he so didn’t want to do this right now.

“i don’t fucking now, rude.” he looked at the man in question. “since the ice rink fiasco last year? maybe even before then. it just kinda creep up on me.”

pap held his breath and looked at rudy. 

he smile when rudy laughed.

“i guess that makes two of us.” 

pap choked on air.

“what?”

rudy moved and as close as possible beside pap.

“every time i told you i loved you, i meant it pap. i love you.”

pap sighed in relief and happiness. 

“i love you too, rudy.”

pap pulled rudy to him and kiss him sweetly, but soundly. perfect.

and of course ray had to chime in, “it’s awesome that you two are officially gay together, but some of us are trying to sleep and there are too many holes in this place to not hear your fucking love confession.”

there was a collective, “shut up ray!” from the rest of the men.

and rudy and pap just laughed before making themselves as comfortable as possible. 


End file.
